Intellectual Spectrum 2
by G-Power
Summary: After seven sentient machine intelligences were reunited with their parents, they had encounter two new color lanterns that must lead them to their lost brother and sister they have never knew. With two crystal shards at their hands, they must find them and unlock the secrets between the black and white lanterns. This is a sequel of Intellectual Spectrum.
1. Chapter 1

In an unknown planet, Jordan, Alice, and Eric were searching the surface with a white crystal shard. After the whole family reunited, Razer and Aya had officially let their children accomplish any missions they have in mind. Plus, Jordan had become the team leader of the group.

"Tell me again. Why are we looking for the strange signal coming from this planet?" Eric asked.

"Because father had told me about two powerful signals coming from his ring and I analyze the signal that led us to that planet." Jordan explained.

"I could be doing something fun right now than being here." Eric said with both of his arms crossed over her chest.

Both Jordan and Alice knew that Eric really wanted to go spend his time with Zack. They had spent a lot of time together on pranking other green lanterns, even their father and Kilowag. There's no way they can be separate from each other.

"Don't worry, Eric. You'll have plenty of time to play with Zack when we're done." Alice said.

Eric's face quickly brighten up when he heard that. "Sweet!"

"Then why aren't you feeling fear than usual?" Jordan asked with a wicked smile.

At that point, Eric's face was so red they could think their father. But the trio heard a loud crash coming from one of the tall towers.

Jordan, Alice, and Eric looked at the direction of the crash and saw four mysterious beings crashing through the tower windows. Since they were far away from the area, the trio couldn't see who they were. Then, all of sudden, Alice noticed that the little crystal shard she was holding began to glowing.

"Those guys must have been the strange powerful signals." Shadow said.

They watched three black beings landed on the ground and tried to escape from the white being following close behind.

"All right! Now were talking!" Eric yelled as he chased the beings, leaving his brother and sister behind. "Some action!"

"That showboat." Jordan said as he chased after his brother with Alice.

Eric flew as fast as he can to get in front of the beings, but a muscular male black being just swing over past him. Eric watched him ride away as the white being flew up behind him. Before the white being could talk to him after Eric was busying staring his logo on his chest for a few seconds, Jordan and Alice came out of nowhere and blasted a mixed powerful green and blue energy beam at the male slender black being from the air. The female black being was able to grab onto her partner and fled.

"You better watch your back." Jordan said.

"Thanks." Eric said with a grin.

Alice had managed to catch up with her brother and hit Eric over the head.

"What was that for?" Eric asked as he rubbed his head and giving Alice a glare.

"For not leaving us, dummy." Alice replied with a sneer on her face. She then noticed the something on the ground and found black crystal shard on it.

Jordan quickly sped his booster on his legs to chase the evil beings down. He was flying next to the muscular being and then veers in front of him to cut him off.

The muscular being let out a smirk on his face, which cause Jordan gasped to see that he had disappeared.

"What the?" Jordan asked himself. He then looks up to see the muscular being before he send an green energy blasts at him with incredible speed. But he was knocked out from the air as the muscular being blasted him an black energy bolt from his ring and flew away in the sky.

"And they're supposed to be the sentient intelligence robots? Pathetic." The muscular being smirked before disappearing with his two fellow partners following close behind. "But I better report this to Nekron. Besides, Ravan is gonna love this."

Eric and Alice had arrived too late to catch the beings and decided to help their brother back to his feet once the white being left the scene as well before they had the chance to talk to him.

"Are you all right, Jordan?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine." Jordan replied. He took one last look the white being that Eric encounter left the planet. "Guys, I think we need to report our parents about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan was checking the systems in the green starship, thinking about the three black beings and the white being her saw earlier

_Man, whoever those guys was, they are going to be tough to beat. But the question is: How are my team and I are going to find them in lost space. _Jordan thought. He had decided to talk to his parents about it.

Just then, Razer and Aya appeared at the entrance of the ship.

"My children, we hope you are ready for your next mission because we have something to tell you." Aya spoke.

"Since you all seem to be concern about those four beings that were on this planet back on your previous mission, they were the black and white lanterns that you saw." Razer explained.

"Black and white lantern?" the seven sentient children echoed in shock.

"But how?" Jordan asked.

"Black Hand was the black incarnate of the Black Lanterns." Razer replied. "He led the Black Lantern Corp when he learned about death. And those 3 lanterns you saw are the three sibling trio Inferno, Torpedo, and Volcano."

"And the Life Entity was the embodiment of the White Lantern Corp and was the one who created the emotional spectrum that I use to have birth to all of you." Aya explained as well. "The white lantern you also saw wasTravis, the son of Kyle Rayer, who was once a green lantern before."

"Don't worry, mom." Eliza smiled. "We will find them and ask them about the weird signal."

"Well, I analyze the crystal shard." Alice told the others. "And it appears to be a communication signal that will lead us to our pinpoint."

"Told you the mission they had would be interested." Zack's voice came from behind Rose, giving her a grin.

"Oh, shut up, Zack." Eliza hissed. "And leave Rose alone."

"But how do we find the two black & white lantern corp from here?" Naomi asked.

"It's not far from here if we take the shortcut." Alice responded, checking the map from the computer system. "If we take this starship in full speed, we will arrive there."

"But isn't that dangerous and way too risky?" Naomi asked in a bit cautious tone.

"Who cares! I say we do it!" Zack had smiled tightly.

"Well, I guess we're off to the lantern corps." Jordan shrugged. "But I also suggest we head to the white lantern corp for first. Travis was looking rather shock when he saw me."

"Yeah, it seems that he knows some thing our existence." Alice agreed.

"I agree." Eric concerned.

"Then, Alice!" Jordan commanded in a brave tone. "Start this starship into hyper drive!"

"You got it, brother!" Alice nodded.

"Good luck." Aya smiled as she and Razer left the ship.

Alice began to access the ship into hyper drive mode while the others got into their position. The ship rose up in the air and zoomed off into space.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, Zack and Eric weren't even paying any attention to Alice. They were just stared at their cards on their hands, obviously thinking hard.

"Hey, boys! Are you even listening?!" Eliza yelled.

Zack and Eric had snapped out of the game and finally noticed Eliza. "Sis? What are you and the others talking about?"

"Well, if you two would have payed attention, then you two would know!" Kumori said in a huff.

"Sorry. Even though we were playing our game, I can't stop thinking about that shard." Eric said.

"What shard?" Zack asked.

"The one that Alice had that was also detected to those lanterns during our mission. I think it could be the source of the power from the white lanterns." Eric explained.

"It could be." Rose shrugged.

"Hold on, everyone!" Alice called to her brothers and sisters. "We're about to go into hyper drive!"

"Remain your position and hold on tight!" Jordan ordered.

Eliza, Zack, Eric, Naomi, and Rose were ready at their positions until the ship could be ready to motion. Alice had started to access the ship's hyper drive into full power. The ship moved in supersonic speed as the children hang on their seats tight. Eliza's and Eric's eyes were widened in surprise, Rose and Zack let out a cheerful grin on their faces for enjoyment & Jordan was hollering loud in amusement. But Naomi covered her mouth with one hand as if she was about to throw up as Alice was remaining silent but her fun smile brighten up.

After the ship had stopped its tracks, the group could hear only two people laughing from the right side. It was Zack and Eliza.

"This was amazing!" Eliza smiled as if she feels dizzy.

"Let's do that again some other time!" Zack nodded with a chuckle.

"Guys, we're here." Alice told the two and the others.

The sentient children were surprised to see the planet that was so white & majesty.

"The White Lantern Corp." Jordan spoke silently.


	4. Chapter 4

On the Black Lantern airship, the evil Nekron was sitting at his desk in his room, looking between his black ring that he remembered to destroy.

"Hmm...I just wonder if Ravin is ready for his first mission. He doesn't seem know about hi origins and how to find it, but how can I be sure that he won't betray me once he finds out?" Nerkon thought.

"Wow! Are you actually thinking?" Inferno's voice came up in front of him.

The sudden appearance of Inferno surprised Nerkon and caused him to sneer at her as he gave her a dead glare.

"I'm sorry. My two brothers and I had return from our mission." Inferno said as she saluted to her leader.

"I see." Nerkon said as he nodded his head in slight understanding. "How u and your brothers receive the black crystal?"

Unfortunately for Inferno, her report was interrupted when Torpedo and Volcano could be heard outside his door.

"Hey, Boss!" Volcano yelled as he & his brother flung the doors open.

Volcano's sudden intrusion cause his sister to jump up in surprise and sent him a glare. Volcano didn't pay any attention to his sister being there and walked to Nerkon's desk.

"Boss? T-The crystal shard was gone by the green Ravin." Volcano yelled.

Nerkon seemed to be very irritated with Volcano, but his eyes were wide open once he heard him said about his report.

"That's because you as always really are totally worthless for this type of job." Wave said, walking to Volcano.

Volcano growled at her for a moment, but Torpedo turning back to Nerkon.

"Boss, he has the close appearance of Ravin, but he's actually from the green lantern corp. He must've got the black crystal." Torpedo said in a calm tone.

"What?! Are you implying that we lost because of that green robot?! Face it, Volcano! You're the one who get the crystal shard so this is all your fault." Inferno said in anger.

"What? My fault?" Volcano shouted in surprise.

"Yes! It is!" Inferno yelled in his face.

"You had the crystal shard until it was gone with that green robot, brother." Torpedo nodded in agreement.

Nerkon was becoming irritated with the fight. "Stop it! Now, let's get down to business. That green robot is at the other side of space, so I've got a job for you three."

"What is it?" Torpedo asked.

"I want you to sneak into white lantern corp base and find out what that robot was doing with that black shard. Plus, make sure you look carefully." Nekron instructed. "And contact Ravin for his first mission."

"Yes, master!" Volcano, Torpedo and Inferno shouted as they sat on their chairs to access the white lantern corp location, which Nekron sneakily let out a sly grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Landing on the white perform near the opening entrance, Jordan and his team were flying out of their ship and gazed at the surroundings. The corp was very brilliant and beautiful like shining stars.

"You there!"

The sentient robots turned to the new source of the voice. It was Travis, the son of Kyle and Jade and the next of the controller of the seven emotional powers. He flew toward them and let out a bright smile.

"Hey, Zack!" Travis smiled, giving his friend a high-five.

"What's up?" Zack grinned, sending back a high-five at Travis. But he let out a sheepish grin at his 7 glaring siblings. "Yeah, I forgot to you guys that I've met Travis after we found out that we are brothers and sisters."

"So they are your brothers and sisters you were talking about?" Travis asks, pointing his fingers at them.

"Yes." Zack nodded. Them his face became serious. "But we are on an mission and we think that this shard lead us here."

Alice conjured up a white and black crystal shards from the palm of her hands.

"Oh." Travis said with a frown. "Let's tell my parents about this. Follow me."

The sentient robots followed Travis in side the lantern corps to the tallest tower, where his parents were there.

"Mom! Dad! We have visitors!" Travis called to his parents.

"Hal's sentient team, welcome." Kyle grinned. He glanced at the white and black shards in Alice's hand. "Shards are safe, but the black shard is only for Angel to examine it as the white crystal shard belongs to the battery.

Alice gasped as she watched as the white crystal shard floated the air and was sent inside the massive white lantern battery while the black shard had mysteriously encased in a greenish-white light cage next to Jade.

"You're all brave of coming here, but there's something else you should know." Jade spoke. She turned to the opened door. "Angel!"

Hearing Jade's call, Angel walked in the floor.

But Jordan and his team let out an gasp in surprise and shock.

Angel looked 'exactly' like her mom except her components are silver as her energy skin was white. She also let out a small gasp at them as well. They stared at each other for a while until Rose interrupted the silence.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose shrieked as she flew straight at Angel and looked at her entire body from bottom to top. " I can't believe we have another sister at last!"

"Another sister?" Alice echoed.

"Again?" Eliza asked.

"Oh dear." Naomi gasped.

"What's going on here?" Angel asked Travis. "Who are they?"

"They are your brothers and sisters." Travis replied. "Look, they'll explain everything to you, but right now I'm gonna need to check on the strange energy that has been distracting the Life."

"Of course." Angel nodded. "I will check on Ignis."

"Okay." Travis said with a smile. He turned to grin at the sentient children. "You guys will follow Angel to the other room. I'll be back soon."

With that, Jordan and his team follow Angel to the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

As the sentient robots reached to the other room Angel shown them, the room was like a majesty room with the wispy-like theme.

"So who is Ignis?" Eric asked Angel.

Before Angel could reply, an small voice called out through the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Angel and the others turned the child voice which reveals to be another sentient machine except it's almost like a five year old girl. She looked like her mother except her energy skin was like a rainbow color of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, & violet surging in her. She flew to hug Angel in tears.

"I hate being lonely, mommy!"

"It's okay, Ignis." Angel said as he comforted her child.

"Ignis?" The sentient children except Alice spoke in unison.

"Is she your daughter?" Rose asked Angel.

"Yes and Travis's as well." Angel had smiled.

"But she just a kid!" Eliza exclaimed.

Then, the sentient children saw Ignis in Angel's arm, struggling and trying to reach her arms while her own glad expression got more and more quiet. Everyone reacted as if they'd never seen an child robot before.

"She's so cute!" Rose squeaked in delight.

"But she's just any child, Eliza." Angel replied to Eliza. "She is a lot more experienced than you think." She had then let out a gasp once she saw her daughter squirming around to stretch her little arms toward Jordan. "It seem that she wants you, Jordan."

"Sure." Jordan smiled.

Angel let Ignis soaring toward Jordan and smiled at him as she reached for his face. Jordan was gasping in the silent air, stunned by the strange image that filled his mind. It felt like a very strong vision to him but it was completely familiar. He watched it in his mind to see the Life Entity created the seven Emotional Spectrum from humans and his mother absorbing the energies from them in order to create him and her siblings. He could see the emotional energies surging around the seven robots, bring them to life. But he also saw his mother using the black and white energies on two other robots which they become unstable that she had to seal them away and one of them was Angel. But when the red, orange, and yellow lantern had appeared, Jordan saw Travis taking Angel away for her own safety, unaware of the black lantern taking the other sentient robot away. Travis had taught Angel everything about the white lanterns and they fell in love. They want a child so they had used their combined powers to create Ignis as their own daughter. The big image abruptly vanished.

Ignis's hand dropped from Jordan's cheek and let out a smile. But the big room was totally silent for a moment.

"What...just...happened?" Zack had managed to speak.

"What did you see?" Angel asked in a curious tone. "What did she show u?"

"It was the only memory of our brith." Jordan explained. "Ignis knows about our origins."

"But 'how' did she do that?" Naomi gasped.

"She's gifted with the power of seven emotional spectrum power which had made her the White Light like her own father and grandfather." Alice explain as she was examining Ignis once she picked her up on her arms.

"That's right." Angel spoke seriously. "Ignis spoke her first when she was exactly one year old. The word was Life, which was the day Travis and I realize she has an accelerated child hood. She was now a small five year old but was more graceful like our mother. She could speak very well & clear flawlessly. But she could not only fly but walk and run. She could even read faster than anyone she knows."

"By my calculations, the growth of our niece's body was gradually slowing but her mind continued to race on." Alice explained, still gazing at Ignis. "She'll still be an adult in four more years like our parents."

"But she was so better and radiant." Eric grinned at his niece.

"You say it." Eliza nodded her head in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, at the black lantern corp, every deceased characters were there seeking to eliminate all life that they contact. Ravin was standing on top of the tower watching the sky with his emotionless expression. He then hovered through a heavy foot with a large combination lock as he glanced back to make sure no black lantern was watching him. He set the code to enter the lock and the door swung open.

Inside was a dark area, stretching off into what seemed like infinity. Ravin flew toward a floating structure to see many thousands of small delicate circular spheres suspended together in a delicate orb of glowing grey threads. He looked at the orb in surprise as he reached its outer edge.

"The war of the seven lanterns." Ravin murmured to himself.

Ravin recalled the time when he was created by black lantern energy battery. He could imagine every kind and evil people died for their former lives and ended up in the Black Lantern Corp. But that's where he met Nekron who became his mentor and father he'll always trust in his life. Later on, he starts to have dreams about the seven emotional spectrum and the war of the lanterns. He tries to explain to Nekron about it, but Nekron refuse to listen and told them that those are just dreams of his imagination. Ravin tried his best to think they're just dreams, but he continues to have those dreams later on. But one dream had caught his attention. Ravin saw the dream of the life entity fusing himself with an small sentient machine child. The child has a solid rainbow body with silver chest, fingerless gloves, and tight shorts. Ravin watched the child wielding the tremendous power of life energy to save the seven emotional spectrum and stop the war for good.

As Ravin's claws reached to the orb and download it, he could see all of the seven emotional spectrum capture by an unknown man and the other sentient machine that looked similar to him. But he only focus on the child who contains the power of all seven emotional energies. The child is his main target for his mission.

He yanked his claws out once the download was complete. He quickly flew back toward the door opening and stepped into the entrance. He shut the door and locked it tight.

"Ravin!" One of the black lanterns called out. "Nekron has a mission for you!"

"I'm on my way." Ravin nodded.


End file.
